Miya Hatori
Miya Hatori was the historian that updated the Miya Archives with recent events in Rokugan. He was formerly Ikoma Hatori and also the ronin Hatori. Lion Clan Born in the Ikoma family, Hatori once was one of the most adventurous and wily magistrates among his family. He was a notable student of the Honor's Sacrifice Dojo. Way of the Ninja, p. 75 Hatori traveled the face of the Empire, to various libraries and courts, gathering information and lore wherever he could. Hatori learned that he was being used by someone within the Ikoma family. An unknown individual or group abused his trust and sent him across to gather information that was unavailable to them. Secrets of the Lion, p. 4 Ronin Outcast from the Ikoma for his loyalty to Toturi the Black during the Clan War and the War against the Shadow, a ronin Hatori swore fealty to the Miya family, where he found himself welcome and respected. Miya Family The Ikoma still beared a grudge against the aging playwright, but after the wars finished, and with Hatori being one influent member of the Miya, they wondered if it would be wiser to smooth their relations with him. This idea had been dampened somewhat by the fact that Hatori took on the task of cataloging the History of the Empire after the Lying Darkness destroyed the Ikoma Libraries, and kept many volumes of the great Imperial Histories secure in his own kyuden. The Ikoma were stunned when in 1134 Toturi I informed that Hatori would maintain the new Imperial Histories. Secrets of the Lion, p. 8 Through political maneuvering, Hatori built a large shrine to Tengen, the Fortune of Literature, which housed the Imperial Histories, oversaw by his family. Fortunes & Winds, p. 73 Playwright Shortly after Toturi's death, he embarked on a journey along his two assistants, Otomo Taneji and Fuzake Sekkou, to write historical memories about the current situation of Rokugan. Secrets of the Crab, p. 4 Starting the Journey in Lion Lands To complete these missions, they met and interviewed people of all stations, including the descendants of the Kami, Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 4 included a visit to their former kin, at Kyuden Ikoma. He was intervewed by the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Sume, before Hatori was granted access to the Ikoma Histories. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 31-32 Before Hatori left the Lion lands with all the information he had gathered, the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro summoned him. Hatori was forced to report if any of the Lion daimyo were disloyal or dishonorable in any way, as part of the bargain Nimuro made to allow his trip, including the access to any of the Lion libraries. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 63-64 The Mantis Islands They later traveled to the lands of Taneji's grandfather, the Mantis Islands. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 4 Yoritomo Komori told him the true history of Yoritomo Kumiko, Yoritomo's heir who was born tainted after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate and placed in hiding. Hatory also learned about the treachery of current Mantis Clan Champion, who had led her predecesor, Yoritomo Aramasu, to death by the Scorpion. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 13-14 Mainland Rokugan They later met the aged Moshi Jukio, talking about the pretender Kumiko, Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 33-34 as well as with Tsuruchi Ichiro, the Tsuruchi Daimyo, at Kyuden Ashinagabachi. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 51-52 The group sailed to the Ruined City, the fallen Imperial City Otosan Uchi, an intermediate point before they moved to the Phoenix lands. They were met by the Tortoise Daimyo Kasuga Taigen. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 69-70 Kaede's Return He breafky interrupted his work when in 1160 Toturi Kaede, the Oracle of Void and Empress, gathered the Four Winds at Kyuden Seppun, and he was present. He asked Toku who was the chosen heir, but the Monkey Clan Champion kept silence. Wait and See (Winds of Change flavor) Miya Gensaiken When, after almost six years, Hatori considered this work finished, he was was given the unexpected chance to write one aditional chapter, on the current state of the Shadowlands, thanks to information provided by Miya Gensaiken. Gensaiken had been dismished as the rest of Sezaru's servants once the Wolf stepped down his claim to the Imperial Throne. Sezaru sent Gensaiken to complete Hatori's journals with the view of point of the only Kami he did not record, the Ninth Kami. Gensaiken told the Miya his true nature, and currently he was only a Pekkle, not anymore a Pekkle no Oni, after Sezaru remove the taint from him. Hatori was atonished and did not believe him, so Gensaiken made his face flowed, probing his words. Hatori acepted Gensaiken, keeping the secret of his new servant. Legacy One of his known plays was An Empire in Flames. Rokugan, p. 118 Imperial Bride In 1165 the Miya Daimyo, Miya Shoin, was tasked by the Emperor Toturi III to find a suitable Lion bride for him. Shoin send Otomo Taneji to interview Akodo Kurako, Miya Gensaiken to met Matsu Aoiko, Miya Hatori to see Matsu Kenji and Shoin would speak with Kitsu Dejiko. At Shiro Matsu Hatori talked with Kenji, who impressed him not only with her honor, but with an unerring sense of what was right and must be done. The rest of courtiers were also impressed by their counterparts, and instead of weeding out the unworthy candidates, they were merely able to find four more than acceptable choices. The Honor of a Lifetime Family He was married to Miya Kamiko and they have one son, Miya Senkazu. Secrets of the Crab, p. 80 External Links * Miya Hatori (An Oni's Fury) Hatori Playwright Miya Hatori Category:Imperial Families Members Ikoma Hatori Hatori